The emphasis of this project is the study of the adenylylation and deadenylylation of glutamine synthetase within bacterial cells. Although this project has just begun, preliminary results indicate E. coli cells can be effectively permeabilized by the non-ionic detergent, Lubrol. These treated cells are readily permeable to small molecules, and the Lubrol-treatment does not affect activity of glutamine synthetase. Evidence has also been obtained that indicates in vivo functioning of the cascade-control mechanism for adenylylation and deadenylylation of glutamine synthetase.